Rain
by IsmiHana
Summary: Untuk kali itu, Izaya bersyukur hujan telah turun. Izaya/Masaomi. AU. AT. OOC. For Kida's birthday.


Dan karena hujanlah, Izaya dapat bertemu dengan Masaomi.

* * *

**RAIN**

**Ryohgo Narita owns Durarara!. I only own the idea of this story.**

**Mungkin AU dan AT/?. Possibly OOC n bahasa aneh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah, hujan, lagi-lagi. Musim semi di Ikebukuro kini layaknya di Bogor. Hari-hari dilewati dengan hujan deras atau rintik-rintik yang dengan rajinnya membasahi bumi. Tidak bosankah para awan menurunkan terus menerus muatannya yang basah itu?

Hujan sangat mengganggu pekerjaan Izaya. Ah, tidak-hujan mengganggu suasana hatinya.

"Hujan, hujan pegilah~ Datanglah lain hari~" ia menggerutu dengan sebuah nyanyian sambil melompat menerobos tetesan air. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memasang seringai lebar di pagi harinya dan yakin hari itu akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi yah, ia terganggu dengan aktivitas 'tangisan langit' yang menurutnya mengganggu gerak dan pandangannya.

Izaya tidak menyukai langit kelabu yang suram. Langit merah lebih enak dipandang matanya.

Ia terus melompat dengan payung hitamnya, mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memadatkan jalanan besar hingga-

**TES.**

-hingga wajah seseorang di ujung jalan menarik perhatiannya.

Izaya memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang bersender di tembok itu. Wajahnya yang basah oleh hujan tampak kelelahan, bajunya kuyup karena terus-terusan menerima shower dari atas. Ia tidak bawa payung. Matanya menutup pelan-pelan, tampak sangat mengantuk.

Eh, tapi lebih baik begitu. Karena wajahnya yang ehmcukup manisehm tampak begitu indah di tengah guyuran hujan.

Izaya tahu ia harusnya tidak peduli dengan pemuda berseragam SMP yang kehujanan itu. Tapi yah-

Mungkin hari itu ia sedang ingin memperhatikannya.

Izaya tentu bukan pemuda yang cukup baik untuk tiba-tiba datang dan memayungi orang yang baru saja-mungkin-ditemuinya. Tapi ia tidak cukup jahat untuk membiarkan seorang anak SMP terus-terusan diguyur hujan lalu demam. Singkat cerita, ia menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Manis, ya.

* * *

Masaomi membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan terbungkus selimut. Kepalanya agak pusing dan matanya tidak mengenali ruangan itu. Langit-langit? Seingatnya, ia sedang duduk menunggu jemputan pulang-

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara asing menyapanya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata merah dan seringai mengerikan menghampiri Masaomi.

Masaomi tidak mengenalnya. Tapi ia merasa pernah melihat wajah pemilik jaket berbulu itu di suatu tempat.

"Bersyukurlah, Masaomichan. Kau demam di tengah hujan dan aku membawamu kemari agar tidak kehujanan."

_M, Masaomichan, katanya?!_

"Kau siapa?" Masaomi terduduk di tempat tidur-hey, ke mana seragam sekolahnya?

"Kau akan terkena demam tinggi kalau memakai baju basah seperti itu." si rambut raven menunjuk gantungan di seberang ruangan. Masaomi menatap horror pemuda di hadapannya, sementara ia tertawa, "Tenanglah, aku tidak mengapa-apakan kau."

"Sekali lagi, kau siapa?"

"Ah, kau boleh memanggilku 'Malaikat Penyelamat', Masaomichan." yang ditanya terkekeh, "Meski nama asliku Izaya Orihara."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang berbaik hati kepadamu." Izaya masih menyeringai, "Tenang, nanti kuantar pulang. Atau kau memilih menginap di sini, hn~?"

Masaomi yakin Izaya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi ia harus berterima kasih karena Izaya telah menyelamatkannya dari sakit demam, tenggorokan, masuk angin, lalu mengompres dan memberinya coklat hangat.

"Yah, sayang aku tidak punya baju yang cukup untuk kau pakai, Masaomichan." Izaya tengah membuka lemarinya dan memilah baju-baju di dalamnya. "Terpaksa kita menunggu sampai bajumu kering."

Setelah itu, diam. Masaomi menyeruput habis coklat hangatnya, sementara Izaya duduk di sofa, memperhatikan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Orihara-san?"

Pertanyaan manusia memang mudah ditebak. Izaya suka pertanyaan itu.

"Maa, kau bisa mengatakannya panggilan jiwa." ia terkekeh, "Aku hanya sedang bosan."

_Hujanlah yang mempertemukan kau dan aku, Masaomichan._

"Bosan?" bocah SMP itu mengangkat alis.

"Yap." Izaya menjawab mantap.

_Eh, tunggu, mungkin bukan bosan, ya. Penampilanmu yang ranum di tengah hujan itu benar-benar menarik, nee~_

* * *

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Orihara-san." setidak suka apapun Masaomi kepada Izaya, ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan.

"Datanglah lagi ke tempatku kalau sempat, ya, Masaomichan." Izaya masih menyeringai, tapi tidak seseram tadi. Masaomi tidak membalas, hanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan sang informan. Izaya tidak meminta balasan, berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

Untuk kali itu, Izaya bersyukur hujan telah turun. Ia ingin tahu, apa di hujan selanjutnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Masaominya lagi.

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Met ultah kida-kuun! Moga makin disayang Izayaaa! #duak**

**Maaf kalo aneh ya, minna. Ini baru aja dapat idenya :3**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Makasih udah bacaa! Jya neee...**


End file.
